A diamond in the rough
by ShyScience
Summary: UKUS Aladdin themed. Prince Alfred runs so his life won't be decided for him. He gets into some trouble and Arthur, most wanted pirate Captain in the world, saves him and offers Alfred to become part of his crew. Will he agree?
1. Chapter 1

White walls.

White tiles.

White columns.

And white sand on the beaches, being beaten by the untiring waves of the infinite ocean.

That was all he seemed to ever see.

Steel eyes stared out into the space where the chilly blue water leaned on the bright sky, but still this wonder remained unknown to him though he was already eighteen. He could see it from the balcony hanging on his tall room, white bricks piecing it together like a puzzle that kept him in his cage. He spent lots of his time here alone. Here, where the salty wind embraced him in its firm warmth.

"Your highness," A voice spoke with a strange, almost snake-like tongue. But he had grown so used to it, the sound had become one of the few voices he heard enough to recognize the speaker without seeing them.

"Gilbert," He replied simply without turning around. He just kept leaning on the railing of his balcony, staring out towards the ocean. "What is it?"

"Your highness," The albino repeated again. "Your father wishes to speak to you."

The other man sighed, standing up straight in a uncommonly proper manner that seemed to come with instinct now. When he turned around, he could see the king's trusted advisor standing in his room.

He wore all black, pants and shirt, along with his own crooked grin. It stretched across his pale face and his silver hair shined in the bright sunlight that kissed the young man on the balcony's tan skin.

"Very well then, take me to him."

They walked together, the prince and the advisor, to the golden throne where the king was most often found. On their way, the albino was busy saying something the young prince didn't quite catch. Something about rules or laws and big responsibilities. But he hardly heard a word of it and walked alongside the other in his own world that he liked to spend most of his time.

"Alfred."

No response.

"Alfred."

Nothing still.

"Alfred! Do you hear me boy!"

The young prince was reeled back into reality as he found he stood in front of his father sitting, like normal, on the red cushions comforting the golden throne.

"Yes, father. What do you need?" His words came out bored and not too concerned, drowned with eerie dullness though he was usually bouncy and free. His blue eyes stared up at the older royalty still, though the normally lighthearted king held a serious appearance.

"Alfred, my son, I have to talk to you about something very important. Everyone! Leave the room at once, only the three of us must remain." The king announced, watching maids and even guards flock out of the room in rush to obey.

Still, the Prussian known Gilbert grinned, though Alfred's eyes grew narrow as he watched everyone leave and watched the large, double doors but they never moved again.

The king's serious face faded into one of soft apology as if he regretted everything before he even said it. "Alfred, please listen, though you may not like what you hear..."

"What is it?" The teen urged, staring back into his father's eyes with new seriousness. He wanted to know what was so private or so important.

It was silent for a few moments as if the older man was trying to collect his thoughts and choose the right words, but in the end, they came out to be the worst.

"You have to get married by your ninetieth birthday in two month or the throne will be given to one of your cousins."

So, he had been serious all those times in the past years. His father always told him to pick a nice girl and even brought a few women to the castle to see him. Each of them were gorgeous, the country's finest, and even some from others. But each was turned down and stormed out of the castle in offense and disbelief.

His father always asked him why he never picked one of the beautiful girls he was sent but Alfred always just told him none of them were for him.

Then he would tell his father he'd be more likely to find a girl he liked if he were to go out and find one himself, but he was forbidden to leave the castle walls. He always had been and he supposed he always would be

"Your majesty," Gilbert spoke after the young prince was stunned with shock and grinned up at the saddened king. "If I may address, if Sir Alfred i_doesn't_/i find a suitable bride in time…there is always one alternative."

"An alternative? To getting married?" Alfred asked hopefully.

"Well, not exactly…" The albino glanced over at him with the same strange face. "It has always been in the law that besides marrying a spouse, the prince or princess may marry…the trusted advisor…you know, even just temporarily until he does find a suitable princess to take as his own."

"No way! I'm not marrying iGilbert!/i" Alfred hissed in disbelief. Truthfully, he hated the man. Alfred always felt a bizarre danger whenever he was around and kept a watchful eye on him.

"Well, Alfred, since you refuse every girl that comes in here, we hardly have a choice!" The King cried desperately. "But it'll simply be temporary until you do have a bride! But the law clearly states you must be wed by your ninetieth birthday. Alfred, I'm not going to be around much longer, and your mother is no longer here either, but you can't rule without a partner."

Alfred was shaking and felt the awkward glares of the albino on him. "Well why not!"

"Because it's in the law, Alfred! You know that! You've always known that! But, instead of doing something about it, you-"

"I'm not marrying Gilbert!"

"Then I suggest you pick one of the suitors I send to you this month! Now leave me be, both of you!"

That was that then. He had to marry some selfish, money-grubbing woman he'd never met before and didn't love. That, or marry a man much older than himself that he'd spent his entire life despising.

The prince was once again leaning on his balcony, but the day was quickly being eaten away as the dark claws of night crawling across the sky.

Those were his choices? He had no say, really, no way to pick his own fate?

An unloved woman…

Or a suspicious man…

Those were his choices.

He couldn't refuse to marry, his father was already sick and his age was catching up to him. It was almost like losing his mother all over again years ago and it made decision making all the more difficult and worrying. But if he refused to marry and the crown went to his cousins, he'd be outcast, mocked, and only shame and his shadow would ever accompany him for the rest of his life.

By now only the stars and the full moon lit up the dark sky. The air cooled but still carried its salty perfume.

No…he wouldn't be forced to do this. He wouldn't be a shame on the kingdom or his father either.

Jerking upward suddenly, he ran into his vast room, collecting only a few items in a brown bag that he swung over his shoulder and pulling on a long cloak that he often wore outside in the winter or when it rained. Of course 'outside' meant within the castle walls that surrounded the palace for protection.

"Sorry dad," He whispered into the cool air, walking out onto his ledge again. The brown bag strapped carefully onto his back. "I won't bring you shame, but I won't have my fate decided for me."

Then, with cautious, easy footing, he started to make his way down by hanging onto the stones of the balcony. Even when he dangled from it, he was too high up to let go.

Growling, he swung his body until he could move under the balcony easier. It was a difficult task, but his fingers and the toes of his shoes forced their ways into the cracks between the stones until he was climbing down and his feet planted onto the grass three stories below.

Quietly, he wiped the sweat off his forehead, thankful he was so naturally athletic that he was able to climb down. Quickly, he ran towards the shadowing trees planted by the castle walls for luscious decoration.

So far so good, and this time he was climbing up and into the tallest tree that hung over the towering wall. He kept moving until he was able to heave himself over the barrier and used the same tactic to climb down it as he did on the castle. When he reached the bottom, he made a quick survey around before sprinting towards the buildings that made up the large city surrounding the royal housing.

He was tired already; all the climbing and sneaking across the wide yard while trying not to be seen by any guards wore his body out. But his legs kept going, carrying him further and further into the city until he had no idea where he was but he didn't care.

The time he finally stopped he almost fell from limp legs still pushing him forward and he leaned against a brick wall. Heavy breaths retreated in and out of his lips and the sky was turning orange with the birth of a new day and Alfred's new life. He'd been running almost all night? That means they would be discovering his disappearance soon…he had to move again.

He didn't have much time to rest, he had to get his breathing back to normal, find some food or water to reenergize, and start running again.

Known worldwide.

Feared by all.

Wanted everywhere.

This was the life Arthur Kirkland, most feared pirate Captain in the world, had chosen. To pillage and steal whenever he pleased and spend his days sailing across the earth's endless oceans.

Right now, his crew was "restocking" the ship with food, freshwater and other supplies in a royal city.

"Steal from the rich, give to the pirates! Ay, boys!" Arthur laughed with a triumphant grin as they docked, his crew giving an agreeing cheer.

Big cities like this were the best to hit, Arthur had learned. They held the best quality supplies and most money to steal.

"Onward, men! Collect everything we need! We set sail again tonight!" That was Arthur's last announcement before his keen emerald eyes watched his men file off of his ship and into the crowded city.

With a quick sigh, the briny air flowing through his lungs, he marched off the ship himself to meander around the urban space.

It was easy to pickpocket, especially when it was so crowded. Though, Arthur himself, didn't really enjoy being around so many people. He found happiness and relaxation in solitude and being alone in his Captain's room. Still, he had swiped almost ten wallets and four purses already without being caught. Covertly he slithered into an alley where no one could see him counting his new rewards.

Alfred wandered around the city, a bright smile stretching across his tan face. He'd never got to walk around here like this before! The closest he'd ever gotten was riding in parades and waving at everyone and then it was back into the castle to be shut away again.

By now he was in the large market where everyone came to buy fresh food. They were a port city, right on the edge of the ocean, so he saw all different types of fish everywhere and fruits and vegetables of every color of the rainbow. He kept his hood up, wary of any guards that should be lurking around and kept moving deeper into the crowd.

The voices were loud, people yelling over one another and bidding on a nice product wherever Alfred turned. He'd never gotten to do that either, but he supposed that was once thing he could live without. Still, even with all the loud voices and short echoes of footsteps infesting the air, Alfred could hear his stomach howling to be fed and it felt like it was turning inside out inside of him.

He put a hand over it and blushed lightly though no one seemed to notice.

"Ah!" The secret prince exclaimed, setting his sights on a bright red apple sitting on a seller's old, wooden cart.

He hurried to it, picking it up and looking over it quickly. It was perfect! He brought it to his lips eagerly, starting to bite into its juicy form hungrily. When it was down to the core, Alfred looked at it puzzlingly before just setting it back onto the cart and starting to walk away.

"Hey!" Someone shouted near him and he felt a hand grab his shoulder. It spun him around so he was face to face with a man glaring down at him furiously. Alfred grimaced at the man. His round face was a stark red crimson and the only hair he had was rough stubbles on his chin and his unusually messy, thick eyebrows that shot down in anger. Sweat made rivers on his skin like rain and his yellow teeth caused Alfred to cough in disgust as their smell flew towards him as the man yelled.

"You think you just gon' leave and not pay, huh? An' ya have the guts to stick ya trash back on my cart!" He roared, tightening his grip on the younger man.

The man's hands pinched at Alfred's skin and he clenched his teeth. He was strong, naturally, he always had been. But he couldn't cause too much of a scene or the guards would surely come and find him out! Instead he just tried to pull away but the man only tightened his iron grip and yelled louder, causing more and more people to look over at them.

"Pl-Please, let me go!"

"No way! Ya know the punishment for stealin' don't ya?" The man smirked before Alfred could tell him he didn't know, his question was answered. The man let him go, only to grab his wrist before he could scurry away. "Ya hand gets cut off, boy!"

Alfred gasped, nervous sweat poured down his face under the hot, coast sun. "No! Let me go!"

"Someone, get me a guard! Now! I have a thief!"

What was the noise?

It was growing louder and louder by the second and Arthur, having finished counting the stolen money and putting it in his coat pocket, stepped out of the alley to see what the commotion was about.

He pushed his way through the crowd gathered and saw in the middle a young man being held by a larger beat of a man.

The young one, though he had on a cloak and a hood, Arthur could see part of his face and even that was purely handsome. He had tan skin and, from what the pirate could tell, he also had eyes that resembled the ocean he adored so and spent his life sailing. But this boy's ocean seemed lost and Arthur noticed the fear in his eyes. But, it didn't appear so much fear of the man, but something different. What could that be? What was this man hiding?

Quickly, Arthur shoved his way towards them, tapping on the large man's shoulder.

When he turned around, still holding his prisoner, he growled at the short pirate. "What do ya want, scum?"

Arthur could hear a few gasps and murmurs from the crowd around them. Obviously, many of the people here knew who he was. Unfortunately, this man appeared to not be one of them.

"I'd like you to let go of this young man, isir/i." Arthur told him, glaring up at the taller man with a sly smirk though his comment only seemed to make him madder. Alfred yelped as the grip was tightened.

"Why should I let go of some thief?" The man spat back rudely, making Arthur wipe the spit from his face.

The Captain glanced at the young man again, and realized he wasn't breathing when he saw his oceans staring back at him. He shook his head and glared back at the beastly man. "Because, my good man, I said so."

"Ha! Maybe the guards will like catching ya too, pirate!" He laughed, using his free hand to grab at Arthur.

It was pointless though and the pirate easily dodged. Instead of giving in, he reached into his coat and pulled his favorite pistol from its hidden place. Pointing it towards the large man, she grinned cleverly. "Let him go."

The crowd gasped again, those knowing who he was started shouting his name and calling for guards.

But Arthur didn't move from his threatening position, daring the other to try a trick as he cocked his gun. "I said, let him go."

The man hesitated but slowly his grip released Alfred.

"Come here, lad." Arthur motioned him to come stand beside him and Alfred quickly took the offer. The Brit grabbed the other's wrist, not caring that he winced from the pain since it had just been released and he turned and started to run. "Hurry up! The guards are coming and if they catch us, I'm not helping you again!"

Soon, Alfred found himself being dragged through the crowd and suddenly realized why. He could here yelling from behind them and when he looked back, he saw the all too familiar guards chasing after them.

"Kirkland!" One of them yelled. "Kirkland! Stop right there!"

But he didn't and kept pulling the other young man with him until slipping into another alley and watched as the arrogant guards kept running without even realizing they were now chasing after nothing.

Taking in deep breaths, Arthur let Alfred go and leaned on the brick wall behind him.

Alfred did the same before looking up at his savior, getting a good look at him for he first time. And, well, if Alfred could have imagined any savior, it wouldn't have been anything like this man.

He was shorter than Alfred, but very handsome. It actually kind of made Alfred blush but he didn't look away. He wasn't sure if it was because he couldn't or if he just didn't want to, but he studied the other further.

He was obviously a pirate, as the beast of a man had said before, but even though he was in the sun all day, he was slightly pale. That didn't matter though, Alfred thought he looked good with it. Just one of those people that could pull it off.

Besides that, he had great jewels for eyes that reminded Alfred of the wondrous forests and jungles he always wanted to visit and explore but was only able to look at pictures in books. Above those were two oddly large eyebrows but they seemed to fit him much better than the ugly beast of a man's messy, dirty ones did. His hair was a bright blonde, but it seemed to be natural, not bleached by sailing under the hot sun. It was shaggy, and had a messy style, but at least it looked clean. But Alfred had never seen a man with such long hair, he'd only seen the rich really and each of them had expensive haircuts but his savior, not he! His hair was quite a good length and he had it pulled into a red tie so that it hung in a ponytail down his back.

But perhaps the thing that Alfred noticed the most was his dressing. He was in a long, red coast with golden stitching and bordering on the edges. He had a white under shirt and dark pants that were tucked into, what looked like, leather boots. A perfect pirate captain get up, Alfred thought. Along with his wardrobe, the other man had many piercing sticking through his skin. He counted slowly and found he had six in each ear, and though he wasn't sure, Alfred was sure he saw one on his tongue too.

Alfred couldn't say it looked bad on him though…actually, he was sure he liked everything about the way he looked. It was odd, but he could honestly say he'd never laid eyes on anyone more handsome.

"Thanks…" The secret prince muttered, earning him an annoyed look from the other.

"What the hell if wrong with you? Are you on some suicide mission or something?" Arthur muttered.

"W-What? No, of course not! Why do you say that?"

" You stole...like an amateur!" The pirate laughed heartily, the sound making Alfred stare at him and blush more. "If you're going to steal, lad, do it right! But putting the apple core back on the cart? I heard him yelling about it, that's just too good, laddie!"

"O-oh? Thanks…"

Arthur raised one of his eye brows, grinning in amusement. "You live around here, boy?"

Alfred paused for a moment, thinking for a moment, he knew he couldn't tell him the truth so he just shook his head.

"Hmm…Well, what's your name? As I'm sure you heard, I'm Arthur Kirkland, Captain of the great ship Britannia!" He exclaimed proudly, grinning up at the taller man.

"Arthur Kirkland…" Why was name so familiar? Why did he know it from somewhere? There was no way he'd ever met this man before so why?

Arthur…

Kirkland…

Pirate…

iArthur Kirkland, Captain of the great ship Britannia…/i Alfred gasped. He remembered now! Arthur Kirkland, he'd been warned about him before. He was ruthless, the most wanted pirate in the world, if he recalled correctly. Oh, what had he gotten into!

"Hello there? Lad, you alright?" He had a thick British accent, and Alfred couldn't help, though he now knew who he was dealing with, be eased by the sound. "I asked, what is your name?"

"O-Oh! Alfred. Alfred…Jones." He lied thoughtfully. His name was Alfred, but he couldn't tell anyone who he really was, so he picked the first last name that came into his mind.

"Alfred Jones, huh? Where are you headed 'cause if you keep up your act like you did with the apple, I'm sorry to say you won't be lasting too long." Arthur admitted, watching the other as he seemed to grow uncomfortable.

"I…don't know. I just left and I don't really care where I go, anywhere but here will do."

It was silent for a few minutes then. Alfred was staring at the cold ground, a bit saddened by his own truth and Arthur just kept watching him, looking him over and thinking his words over.

The first of them to talk was Arthur who coughed to get attention again and he grinned up at Alfred cunningly. "Well, in that case…would you like to come with me on my pirate ship, Alfred? I'm sure I could find a good place for you on board."

"Come…with you? You mean…sailing around the world…really?" Alfred's eyes seemed to brighten up and Arthur took easy notice of this and grinned more.

"Of course, boy! Would you like to join me in returning back to the Great Britannia then?"

Alfred was silent for only a moment before a bright grin spread across his face, his eyes shining excitedly. "Yes, of course! Thank you, Arthur!"

"Ah! That's Captain to you, know, boy. Don't you forget that! Now come on and I'll bring you to my ship."


	2. Chapter 2

A _diamond_ in the **rough **2

(ukus- Aladdin themed Fanfic for pinecone2077)

Captain Arthur's ship was amazing to say the least. Alfred gasped at the sight of it.

"This…is your ship?" He asked, staring up at it. "It's huge!"

"Ay, this is her. Come on, stop dilly dallying and follow me on board."

"Y-Yes, sir!" Alfred kept close to the shorter man as they walked. His blue eyes scanned the entire vessel with childish curiosity. Just from on the dock you could see how monstrous in size this ship was. It was dark in color but the wood was carved neatly into exotic patterns that told stories like the ones Alfred used to read about. He remembered dreaming of them every night as a child. There were eight legged sea monsters and beautiful women with the tails of fish singing to the heavens. He gazed at what looked like Scylla and the lock ness monster all in a line fighting the heroes of long told stories.

Upon reaching the top, Alfred saw the rough ropes that hugged the masks he'd only ever saw from his bedroom balcony. His eyes scanned across the sails hanging tall like the fate these pirates always escaped. They stayed an amazingly bright white though the salt air whipped them day after day and taking his eyes away he saw the dock they were standing on. The entire ship seemed to be a giant puzzle with doors on every corner.

"Well?" Arthur finally spoke, the silence between the two becoming a bit annoying.

"It's amazing!" Came Alfred's quick reply, still aweing at the thing he stood on.

The reply made Arthur smile and he chuckled a bit. "Well alright then. Welcome aboard. If you follow me I'll give you the grand tour and when my crew returns later tonight I will inform them of your arrival."

"And, well, lads. That's about all I have. His name is Alfred and he is our newest… recruit." Arthur finished his speech, the taller man standing beside him awkwardly as he stared out into the crowd of pirates before him. Most looked humored to have a new member, a few looked uneasy and suspicious, but Arthur's grin was the one Alfred paid the most attention to. The way he smiled made him want to do the same.

"Francis, come here." The pirate Captain ordered over the voices of men now dispersed and working around the ship.

"Sir?" A blonde man came forward, grinning easily at Alfred, he seemed to study every inch of him. He was tall and slender with wavy blonde hair that enfolded his shoulders.

"Alfred, this is Francis. He is my first mate." Arthur explained quickly. "You will be sharing a room with him."

"Wha? Wa-Wait! Captain! Why me?" The obviously Frenchman cried suddenly, his smile disappearing. "I've always had my own room!"

"Well, now you don't, so get used to it, frog."

"But how come he can't sleep with the others below deck?" He asked, crossing his stubborn arms.

Arthur smacked him on the back of the head like an angry mother. "Because I said so. And don't try anything funny with him, froggy."

Francis sighed but as he looked back over at Alfred, again observing his body up and down, his grin returned and he let out an amused laugh. Earning him a confused look from the new comer and another smack from Arthur.

Three days.

Three days had passed and by now Alfred knew the entire kingdom would know of his disappearance.

They had sailed away from his homeland the morning after he boarded, Francis and some of the others showing him exactly what to do and Alfred realized lots of them were more fun loving and humorous, not bloodthirsty and mean as he had expected.

As the water moved under their ship, Alfred took in the last of the castle he used to live that was easily seen from the sea and the loving town surrounding it.

But when it was out of sight and blue engulfed them, he got back to work and had been ever since.

Francis had proven to be a nice roommate though everyone was curious as why he was chosen to bed with the first mate instead of in a hammock below deck with everyone else. The Frenchman, though Alfred had learned of his perverted nature, had some interesting stories about himself, the crew, and most interestingly, the Captain himself.

It may not have been what Alfred imagined being a pirate but it sure was something! The wind made his skin smell of salt every night and his skin was tanning under the bright sun.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled, making everyone turn to look.

"Hm?" The other groaned from a nap. Opening an eye, he was met with the sun and he complained painfully, covering his eyes with his palms. He writhed from the pain in his eye and Arthur shook his head.

"Idiot. That's what you get for sleeping on deck when you should be working!" The Captain snapped, nudging the boy with his boot. "Now get up, I need your help with something."

Alfred followed the shorter man through the ship. He'd become accustomed to its rocking and now found the motion quite relaxing.

"So, hey, Arthur-"

"Captain!"

"Fine. _Captain_, what do you need my help with anyway?" Alfred wondered with a somewhat annoyed look. The other man wouldn't tell him and it was starting to become bothersome. "Well?"

Arthur smirked, looking back at Alfred in amusement. "You'll see."

Alfred crossed his arms, walking with his savior until he stopped in front of a greatly decorated door. "What's this?"

"This is my work room."

"Work room? That sounds kind of boring." Alfred made a fart noise with his lips only to feel a sharp pain in his gut when Arthur elbowed him. "O-Okay, okay. What do you need, Captain?"

"This, come on." Arthur looked back down the hall as if they were being followed before grabbing the collar of the other's shirt and tugging him forward into the room. It was covered in papers, notes, maps, books and pens. Everything was scattered around as if whoever had been in here last meant to trash the place with a tornado.

"This," Arthur spoke after closing and locking the door. "is something I feel I can…trust you with." He held up a crumbled old paper with the outlines of countries and a dotted line that ended on a small island hardly noticeable on any other map. "This, is where we are headed. We'll be there by next week and in there I have a very special task for you to complete."

Alfred studied the old map for a moment before glancing up at Arthur's amused grin. He seemed satisfied and proud for some reason. "Well…what's so great about this tiny island?"

"Oh!" The Brit exclaimed suddenly, throwing the map on the desk that sat nailed to the floor so it wouldn't move as the ship did. "That island is the home to one of the most elusive, precious treasures the world has ever known!" The excitement was clear in his voice and he looked as if he'd jump right from his skin in pure anticipation.

"But what is it!" Alfred was smiling now, his curiosity boiling over the edge.

Suddenly, Arthur stopped and he grew close. He put one hand on the back of Alfred's head and pulled him nearer so he could whisper as if someone were listening. "It is…a genie's magical lamp."

"A-A genie's lamp?" Alfred repeated softly before his confused eyes lit up with the same excitement Arthur's had. "Seriously! That's amazing! Those are real!" He bellowed, his hands flying out and he was almost bouncing up and down.

"Shut up, bloody git!" Arthur pulled him close again, forcing him to pause his astonished dance. "You are to tell no one, understand? Not a soul."

"What about Francis?"

"Especially not Francis." The Captain growled, his grip on the other tightening. He dragged his face even closer so their noses were just lightly touching. "When I said not a soul, I mean not a soul. You are the only one to know, understood?"

Alfred nodded, his blue eyes staring at his new Captain. This strange seriousness was something he hadn't seen in the other yet and it made Alfred wonder what was so secretive about this lamp that even his first mate couldn't know but he, the newest member of the crew, could.

"Why?"

Arthur looked up, releasing the other's head. "Why what?"

"Why me? I've been on your ship for…three days? Why are you telling me?" Alfred crossed his arms, challenging the Captain to a game of stares.

It was silent.

"Well?"

"Just…go back on deck."

"But-"

"Go, Alfred! Now!"

Arthur watched his new underling leave the room and looked down, leaning lazily on his desk. "What the hell did I get myself into with this lad?" He ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs from his face and he sat in silence.

Why did he trust him so much?

He never trusted anyone before.

But there was something else and he glared at the wooden planks below his feet.

Why didn't he want to pull away when Alfred was so close?

Alfred muttered to himself as he returned to the other pirates on deck. He was greeted by pats on the back and laughter.

"Ha! So ol' Kirkland chew off your ass, boy?" One of them laughed, bellowing with hearty wit. He was one of the men here Alfred really liked being around. He was always cracking a joke and made everyone laugh. Still, Alfred had learned the man was also a hard worker and had been on the ship as long as Arthur had commanded it.

The secret royal grinned back. "Yeah, Captain Kirkland sure can yell can't he?" Alfred paid along, knowing better than to disobey the short man he kept his lips sealed about the bottle.

"Nag like a woman!" Another pirate yelled, earning laughter around all those around to hear.

"Here, here!" Alfred joined in the happiness before being pushed forward.

"Alright, alright. We should get back to work before old stingy comes back up." The jolly man Alfred enjoyed said. He knew everyone was kidding and respected the young captain very much. His cigarette was tucked carefully between his lips and he watched as everyone, including Alfred, moved with smiling faces to go back to their jobs.

"Hey," Someone said suddenly, earning the curious glances of everyone around again.

"What is it, Simon?" The jolly man asked.

"Did ya hear back at the last town where we picked Al up? It may just 'ave some silly rumor but the townsfolk sounded pretty serious."

"What is it?" The man repeated, everyone, including Alfred, leaning in to hear what he had to say.

"They said," The man grinned amusedly. "That the prince of their kingdom has gone missing."

"Probably just a rumor!"

"No! I heard that too."

"Me too!"

A wave of curious gossips and stories and theories flew over the ship though Alfred went back to work, staring nervously at the rope in his hands.

"I wonder," The man said once it had become a little more quiet and he chuckled. "what that ol' king would pay to get his son back if someone happened to…stumble upon him?"

The crowd of men laughed, all but the awkward Alfred who kept to his work diligently under the hot sun.

No one noticed the glaring Frenchman leaning on the railing above them.

"Hey, Arthur?" Alfred spoke.

It had been a week since he'd left home now and every day since the first Arthur had brought Alfred into his study room to talk with him about the treasure or whatever else came to mind.

"What is it, lad?" He asked, green eyes floating over to the other sitting behind his desk as he pulled a book from its place.

"I…don't know how to explain it but…" Alfred muttered quietly. He looked confused and a bit annoyed with himself as he thought.

"Well, come out with it, boy." The Brit urged, holding the large book in his hands and beginning to dust off its crumbling cover.

"I don't really…feel like a pirate." The other finally said, satisfied with the words he chose to explain his feeling but unhappy about the fact the words were true. He slumped into the chair pitifully and stared at the wall as Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do about it? Stop somewhere so you can steal and force yourself on some women?"

"What!" Alfred's head shot up in horror. He may be a pirate now but he didn't want to do all that. No way! "No! Never! I just…" He slumped again, looking even more pathetic. "I don't know. Everyone else looks different than me."

"Hm? How do you figure? I mean your posture is better. You sure did come dressed differently but you've got real pirate clothes now and we threw those old penny-pinching rags you were wearing before over board." Arthur set the book on his desk, flipping through its yellow pages as Alfred mumbled.

"Yeah but I look like a girl compared to all of you."

Arthur laughed, raising an eyebrow again. "Alright then, Alfred. If that's how you feel, I've got an idea that you may take to your liking."

The taller man sat up and smiled hopefully. "Really? What is it?"

"This," Arthur moved to the other side of the desk, opening one of its drawers and his fingers fumbled around in it for a few moments before he found what he was looking for. "Ah ha! Here we go, lad."

"A sewing needle? You think sewing will make me manlier?" He muttered in disappointment but before he could slouch again, Arthur shook his head.

"Not quite." The Brit grinned, pressing the cold metal to the other's eat lobe. "This may hurt a little…"

"H-Hey! Wait a minute!" Alfred pushed his Captain's hand away quickly. "I didn't say pierce me up!"

"Well, what else do you want me to do? Everyone else has piercings. Me, Francis, ev-"

"H-Hold on! Let me think about it first!"

"What's there to think about? This is the only different between you and them is it not?"

No. No it wasn't the only difference. But Arthur didn't know that and he'd never know that. His captain, nor anyone else on the ship, would ever know of his royal decent.

"A-Alright." Alfred stared at the shorter man seriously. "Do it but don't play around."

"Of course not, love." The Brit grinned in utter enjoyment, seeing the suddenly blush on his underling's face. He pressed the tip of the metal to Alfred's ear again, his face close to the other's as he watched his hands carefully.

Silent.

Silent.

Silent.

Screaming.

"Ow! Ow! Arthur!"

"Captain!, , you git!"

"Captain, that really hurt! Oh no…I'm bleeding!" Alfred wailed childishly.

"Shut up, will you? Take it like a man!" Arthur growled, rummaging through his drawers again he found two emerald ear rings and set them on the surface of his desk.

"No way! Get those away from me!"

"Oh, be quiet, idiot! You wanted the piercings. It'll stop hurting in just a few minutes now stop touching it, you're making it worse!"

Alfred let his hands lower from his ear and was surprised as he finally realized how careful and gentle his Captain was really trying to be when he watched the other wipe the drop of blood away with a rag.

His blue eyes glanced down at the gems on the desk and he grew silent again. They glittered in the sunlight shining through the round window and he realized they didn't only remind him of those forests and jungles he often read about. He realized, they first reminded him of a certain Captain's similar colored eyes and his blush returned. Why would he think of Arthur's eyes before the places he'd always wanted to go?

"There," Alfred heard his savior say. "One down. I say, that ring fits you well, Alfred. Ready for the other?"

Alfred nodded and he listened as the planks squeaked when Arthur moved to the other side of him. This time he didn't feel the pain as he was struck with the needle. This time, he just felt the warmth in his cheeks from the strange realization and the feel of his captain's warm breath on his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

A _diamond_ in the **rough** 3

It has been almost a week since Alfred had his ears pierced by his all too amused Captain. He'd become accustomed to them and was more than happy they no longer hurt. Still, every time he looked in the mirror in Francis' and his room, all he could see was the emerald orbs gleaming at him seductively and it made him blush with the feeling they gave him. He wasn't sure what it was, really. They reminded him of Arthur's eyes and the warmth they gave Alfred knowing something so close to his Captain was with him always made that odd sensation of Arthur's breath gliding over his neck as he poked his ears come back again.

As the days passed, Arthur was still calling him into his study to talk over the plan. They were to stop on this island to 'rest' and while his crew lounged and collected fruits or other supplies, he and Alfred would slip off into the depths of the forest alone to seek their treasure. Of course this action would have to take place at night lest they be followed.

"Ouais! Hey, Alfred!" The Frenchman cried, catching the sweat soaked boy's attention. They were all on deck, except Arthur, and the sun beat down on them fiercely like the rough waves on the ship.

"Yeah? What is it?" The dirty blonde replied smoothly, tugging a rope into place and tying it down as needed.

"You've been spending a kind amount of time with our Captain eyebrows, hm?" Francis purred, making Alfred glare at him.

"He's just showing me the ropes of this whole piracy thing, Francy pants." He snapped back defensively. He couldn't let anyone know of his and Arthur's plan. It would ruin everything! Not to mention it would go against Captain's orders but he needed to keep everyone from being suspicious.

The long haired Frenchman crossed his arms. "He's never done that for anyone else."

"I've never had to do it for anyone else, Francis." Arthur barked, making the two turn their heads to see him standing not too far from them. "Now stop goofing off and get back to work! Alfred, come with me."

Soon enough, the time had come and Alfred could not be more nervous. It would be night fall in only a short while and Arthur was busy getting the crew loaded onto the golden shore; not showing a hint of worry.

"It isn't like Arthur to land on an uncharted island like this." Alfred over heard an effortlessly recognizable French accent mutter. When he looked over he noticed Francis and one of the other crew members were mumbling quietly to each other, causing the royal's stomach to turn uneasily as he joined the crew on the beach.

Soon, the darkness of night blanketed their island in blindness. Most of the crew was sitting around a large fire on the shore yelling and laughing as they drank the night away. Alfred and Arthur however would not have been found if any of them were sober enough to realize they were missing. The two were already trudging through the thick brush, sharp bushes tearing at their clothes and trees watching over them. None the less, Alfred stared around in wonder; the lantern Arthur held illuming the different growth with its warm grasp and the new pirate enjoyed every moment of their travel.

Finally! Finally he was exploring! He had the world in his grasp and nothing could ruin it. Nothing until he ran into the back of the shorter man, not noticing he had stopped, making Arthur turn back and hiss angrily at him with British toxin.

"Be quiet you idiot!" He shushed quietly. "You want something to come after us?"

Something to come after them? Alfred had never thought of that! What exactly kind of beasts were out here in the wild forest? Were there really great dragons and giant serpents that could swallow grown men whole? Were there tiny bugs, hardly even visible, that could inject enough poison into his skin to kill him or dinosaur sized birds that could swoop down and carry him away? The man shivered, suddenly deciding this may not have been as great of an idea as originally thought.

"Hurry up before I leave your arse behind!" The captain snapped, reawakening his underling from his horrible dreams. That was when Alfred realized Arthur had trudged on ahead of him and his light was slowly getting dimmer.

"W-Wait!" He cried, wanting nothing but to be close to the one with a weapon. If something did come, at least with Arthur's pistol they'd have a chance.

As time passed, Arthur didn't stop again until the moon hung proudly in the middle of the sky.

"Alfred," he said softly, his hand lifting so the lantern lit up the old crumbling map in his other hand. "We're here…"

"What? Where is it?" The dirty blonde didn't believe him. All he saw was an odd circular clearing between the mess of trees. Nothing else was there, no cave, no hole, nothing.

"Watch," Arthur replied quickly, grabbing the other's collar and pulling him forward with him. "Be silent while I do this or else." He warned, stepping almost to the center of the clearing before he knelt. He rolled the map up and shoved it into his long coat and set the lantern beside him.

Alfred watched his captain curiously as his shaggy head bowed, kneeling on one knee and pressing one palm to the warm dirt. It was when the man started to speak was when the underling stared with the most intent. His words were smooth, almost sounding practiced and magical even. Little did Alfred know that's exactly what they were.

With closed eyes and a focused mind, Arthur began his spell.

" Keeper of what disappears,

Hear me now - open your ears

Find for me what I now seek,

By moon, sun, earth, air, sea and fire

Help me find what I desire

Candle, cup, wind, seed, help me find what need!"

He finished sharply and lifted his head, feeling the rumble of the earth below his palm and feet. Quickly he climbed to a standing position, grabbed the light and backed out of the clearing, pulling Alfred with him as he watched what unfolded. What did, his underling couldn't believe. He'd never seen anything like it!

The dirt growled lowly and shook beneath them. Rocks and broken dirt rolled down as the earth separated and cracked loudly in the middle of the circle. The broken soil curled before breaking off, making room for the cold stone that was pushing through the forced gateway. It kept shoving until a large cave had emerged from the underground and sat in the center of the clearing.

"W-Wow, captain what did you…"

"Magic." Arthur answered quickly, making Alfred look at him in disbelief. But the shorter man didn't bother to comment on the other's expression. Instead, he grabbed his wrist and started towards the giant stone.

As they stepped towards it, Alfred noticed the cave had two long points on either side of its opening, almost like fangs threatening to close them inside forever. He shivered, were they really going in there?

"C-Captain!" The man spurt suddenly, making them stop as they hovered right outside of the cave.

"What is it, boy? We don't have time for this!" Arthur retorted sharply in return.

"A-Are you sure this'll work?" He questioned softly, earning a glare from the slightly older man.

"Are you questioning my orders? Are you a coward? Do you honestly think I'd be going in here myself if I thought this wouldn't work?" He spat, making his underling go silent. "Now hurry up…" And with that they were on the move again, Arthur taking the lead with his lantern. Cautiously maneuvering over rocks and avoiding carefully hidden cracks, the two made their way deeper and deeper into the cold depths.

"Bloody hell is this damn—? W-Wha-? A-Alfred!"

Alfred heard screaming in the darkness that suddenly washed over him, though the sound quickly faded. "Ca-Captain!" He called but got no response. With hands stretched out into the blackness, he wondered where Arthur and the only light source in the cold place had gone to. But all too soon he found his answer and started yelling himself.

He was falling. Where to or how quickly he couldn't be sure, but the wind against him stole his breath and his lungs screamed as much as his thrashing heart and throat from his terrified cries.

He was going to die this way.

He was going to die splattered over the frozen floor in a hidden cave where no one would ever know.

Was this the light you see when you've died? The stone walls that encircled him as he plummeted slowly began to grow visible with a golden glow. That must be what it was, and it was getting brighter. But it didn't feel that way.

No, instead of landing securely on what he expected to be a cloud or be gifted beautiful, snowy wings so he could stop safety, he plummeted straight into pain. It exploded through his body, his back aching unbearably as he limply rolled down the hill he'd landed on top of and groaned. His eyes were bolted shut, and his teeth clenched together. He didn't notice his body had curled into a sore ball nor did he realize there were noises around him until someone touched his shoulder and shook him. When he glanced up, he saw the one and only Captain Arthur Kirkland himself, alive and well.

"C-Captain!" Alfred gasped, sitting up through the pain.

The Brit seemed to grin amusingly. "That's quite the fall, isn't it?" This made Alfred grin and he nodded, getting up with the help of the other.

"The pain will subside in just a bit." The blonde informed, letting go of the other as he watched him rub his pounding head and back.

"Where are we anyway?" The royal muttered, having not bothered to look around yet since he was distracted with his pain.

"We, Alfred, are exactly where we need to be!" The pirate gloated, wrapping his arm around his hunching underling.

"What do you mea-" He started to ask but as he let his mind wander away from the pain he felt and took a glance around, he realized where the light he'd seen had come from. Gold. Piles of it everywhere, mountains of it! Filling the never-ending room! Gems and jewels were scattered about, treasure chests buried half way under the golden hills, priceless pearls and other jewelries hung over random trinkets. It was amazing, even for Alfred who had once had it all! Even he had never seen such fineries and vast amounts of gold at once!

"Th-This is-!" He was speechless and got out of Arthur's grip for only a second, starting to run over to one of the piles before his collar was grabbed.

"You bloody fucking git! Don't touch anything!" The shorter man hissed quickly, making Alfred stop.

"Why not!"

"Do you want to die?"

"No? What's that have to do with anything?"

"You cannot touch anything but the genie's lamp in here. The entire cave will burrow back underground if you do and we'll die here!" The blonde warned seriously, watching as the fear replaced the pain in Alfred's blue eyes. Good, he'd made his point. "Alright, let's get looking…"

"Arthur! Arthur!" Alfred cried excitedly, waiting for the other to rush over to him curiously from where he had been searching. "I think I found it!"

Arthur hurried to his underling's side, following his finger as it pointed. That was it! It had to be! "Good job, lad!" He laughed heartedly, and Alfred blushed with pride and eagerness.

Carefully, the pirate captain reached for the golden item, trying his best not to fall and land on the pile of gold the lamp was half buried in. But, embarrassingly enough, he wasn't tall enough. He cursed under his breath as he stretched, but no matter how he tried, his thin fingers couldn't grab the handle. "Alfred," He commanded, relaxing again he got out of the way. "Reach it."

Alfred didn't say anything about the other not being about to reach, seeing as it wasn't his fault, and stepped forward. He started stretching himself and let his tanned fingers wrap around the craftily constructed gold lamp. He stared at the thing in his hands with awe as he brought it back down with him, holding it with thoughtful care.

Arthur came forward again, looking at it as well. He was too mesmerized by it; staring at the carvings and engraved designs of inhuman perfection to take it from the other yet.

"Hey, Arthur,"

"Captain!"

"Hey, captain…doesn't it look like…it says something? I can't really…read it…" Alfred mumbled curiously, taking one of his hands off it and using his fingers to clean the dust off of it. As his skin pressed against the precious metal and scrapped gently across its smooth surface, the item began to shake, causing the royal to freeze in shock and fear. What had he done!

Almost dropping the gold lamp, the fear that shocked his body tore through him mercilessly. Had he found the wrong lamp? Was the cave going to go back under!

But no, it wasn't. Both of the pirates watched as the lamp jittered and thrust in every which way it could in Alfred's hands. Its movements got worse and worse until they noticed it had begun to glow a rich golden yellow and it only stopped shaking once the spout of the entity poured out a beautiful glow as well, swirling with precious color into the air like smoke. It too was golden colored though it mixed with different oranges and warmth as it spilt in front of them. It floated upward, swirling with stunning splendor and beauty in every direction until it began to form into what looked like a certain figure.

They couldn't believe their eyes. Was the smoke turning into…a…man! A young man; tanned, smooth skin and with orange smoke still swirling around what looked like a tail that matched the warm color. He floated in front of them, stretching and grinning bright enough to match one of Alfred signature ones.

Suddenly, the almond eyes shifted their gaze at the two men, looking at each one of them in turn. But, after a few moments, his eyes stayed on Alfred and the lamp in his hands; and seeing it and the young pirate made the mysterious, tan man smile even more.

"Ciao! I'm Feliciano! Genie, at your service, master!"


	4. Chapter 4

A _Diamond_ in the** rough **4

"It…It really is a genie…This is amazing!" Alfred whispered in awe. Out of everything he'd ever imagined, he never believed he'd actually come face to face with a disguised aberration.

"Si, Master! That's me! Ahh…but all those years in the lamp will sure make an individuo hungry!" The bright genie gleamed, floating closer to the two who hadn't moved an inch.

"Master…?" Alfred repeated, staring at the tan man who hovered in front of him.

"Si," Feliciano grinned, and tapped the lamp in the young pirate's hands gently with his finger. "You are the one who released me, after all. Now, you have three wishes and three only."

"Hold on!" Arthur bellowed, suddenly having feeling in his limbs again. "What do you mean ihe/i is your bloody master! I'm the captain, it should be me!" The Brit twitched in annoyance. No way he was going to just let Alfred, the newest member of his crew, simply have the wishes that he'd worked years for!

"I-I'm sorry, Captain. But that's how it works! Whoever it is that rubs the lamp gets three wishes. Though, mind you, there are still restrictions." The thrilled Italian twirled in the air, easily making his way towards Arthur.

"Like what?" Alfred finally spoke up. Arthur, though, simply steamed and crossed his arms, glaring at the genie that smiled over at his newest owner.

"Well," He started, looking up as if to think. "There is absolutely no bringing people back from the dead," He used his arm to make a cutting motion across his neck, though much to Alfred's horror and surprise, it worked and the genie caught his severed head in his other hand. It wasn't bleeding though, and didn't seem to hurt him. "Trust me, it isn't pretty."

No it wasn't, especially if the dislodged heads talked like Feliciano's. "Also, I can't kill anyone, so don't ask!" He swung his talking head from side to side for a moment before, without effort, dropped his head back into place as if it had never been parted from his neck and went on. "Three, I can't make anyone fall in love. That's all on you." The extraordinary creature vanished, orange smoke puffing from where he used to be, making the two pirates gasp in shock. Neither of them noticed he had reappeared behind Alfred until he had grabbed his face and planted an exaggerated kiss on his cheek with a loud "Mwah!".

"W-What the hell!?" Arthur yelled, his face red, though it was no match for the crimson that burned over Alfred's now.

"And last," Feliciano ignored Arthur's ranting and Alfred's embarrassment and held up four fingers. "You cannot wish for more wishes! That's cheating!"

"Well," Arthur muttered, crossing his arms again. "It sounds to me like you aren't even that powerful."

Feliciano looked over at him, a twinge of sadness in his autumn eyes. "I'm a genie! I'm one of the most powerful beings in the world!" He insisted, but frowned when he watched the blond pirate shake his head.

"I don't know, sounds like you can't do much. At least not anything important anyway. I bet you can't even get us out of this cave." Arthur sighed, walking over to the still shocked and crimson Alfred, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Guess we were wasting our time here, lad. There was no point in looking for a genie that can't even help us with our first problem."

"W-Wait, hold on a minute!" Feliciano watched as Arthur started to lead the other pirate away, leaving the Italian behind.

"Come on, chap, we should find a way out of here…" The Brit told the other, still holding his shoulder.

"Wait! No, I'm not useless! Watch!" Feliciano rushed forward, easily catching up with the two and grabbing the back of their shirts. "I'll get you out!"

"Wha-?" Alfred looked back at the scared Italian, though Arthur just grinned. But soon, both of them couldn't breathe though a relaxedness washed over them. It was as if they didn't need their lungs and cool air embraced their skin though they couldn't see. It was only for a moment though and as shapes began to form again they blinked and realized they were outside of the cave.

"See! I am useful!" Feliciano chimed, spinning in front of them as they regained their footing.

"Ah, it seems you can be." Arthur muttered in victory, trying not to make his plan of tricking the genie into getting them out of the cave without using a wish too obvious. It appeared to be working.

The youthful looking Italian clapped happily, a bright grin on his smooth features. "Oh, does that mean I get to stay with you?"

"Of course." The Captain answered, only making him clap more.

Alfred on the other hand held his head, a bit dizzy.

"You alright, lad?"

"Wha-? O-Oh, yes, Captain Arthur. All this is just a bit unbelievable."

Arthur chuckled and patted his underling on the back. "It's alright, stiff upper lip." Alfred smiled at the other man before he walked away. "But we can't get you back into the ship like this. You need to go back into the lamp for now, Feliciano."

"Ah, but!" The genie argued, but Alfred nodded in agreement.

"He's right, Feli. It's safer for all of us. It's alright, we'll let you out whenever it's safe." Alfred reassured, though Feliciano was still sad about having to return to the lamp, he wasn't able to argue with his master.

"Yes, sir." He limply glided to Alfred who still held the lamp safely in his hands and again he turned into the smoke and slipped into the golden lamp. Then, it was only the two pirates in the light of the moon.

"We…we did it! We did it, Arthur!" Alfred bounced happily and surprisingly Arthur didn't correct him and tell him to address him as Captain. No, he too was in too good of a mood and a massive smile spread across his pale face.

He laughed at his underling as he bounced and jumped around in excitement. He was so much like a child. But soon the smile faded from his lips and his eyes grew larger. "Alfred, move!" He yelled, only not to be heard. "Alfred, you twit, move! The cave is going back down!" The younger man couldn't feel the rumble of the earth or hear the rattle of the rocks from his jumping and his own joyful yelling blocked out the noise.

"You damn idiot!" Arthur cursed, rushing towards the other and grabbing the dirty-blonde's wrist. "Come on or we're going down with it!" He yelled, finally catching the other's attention as he began forcing him away from the sinking rocks. "Hurry up!"

They struggled forward, the ground turning into thin sand that sucked in the heavy stones and their feet as they thrashed to haul through it.

"A-Ah!" Arthur shouted, the sand clawing at his boot as it was sucked beneath the surface, forcing the man to fall forward into the dirt. Unable to release his foot as it sank lower under the ground, the blonde became desperate and fought to pull himself out of the sinking radius with his arms.

"Arthur!" Alfred cried, realizing what was happening quickly, he stopped trudging. "Arthur, hold on!" His captain was already waist deep in the damp sand, so he didn't have much time to think. And, he didn't. He threw the golden lamp into the forest, where it wouldn't sink and grabbed Arthur's wrist with both hands. He heaved, feeling his own feet begin to be sucked down from the pressure. But he could also see Arthur's legs starting to come back from under the sand.

Still using his other arm that Alfred hadn't taken a hold of, Arthur managed to help push himself out of the sand just enough to start stumbling back to his feet. "We have to hurry!" He yelled before a too familiar laugh mixed into the rumbling air.

"Well, it seems you're in a bit of a predicament, Captain Kirkland." The blonde laughed from a safe distance.

"Francis!" Arthur yelled, catching sight of the Frenchman as he came into view.

Alfred saw him too, and staggered as he spoke. "Francis, you have to help us!" He cried, only to be given a dark grin.

"No, no, I think I'll just watch and take this while I'm at it." Leaning down, the wavy blonde haired man easily indicated the magical lamp as he picked it off the ground.

"You dirty frog!" The blonde captain screamed.

"Now, now, you don't want your last words to be bad ones, do you? Though, I don't think it matters what you say, Arthur, your actions have been enough to seal your eternal fate." Francis laughed again, loving the rage and hatred in the Brit's emerald eyes.

"Manuel, if you would bring the lamp please." The Frenchman looked behind him as another man brought a lightly dimmed lantern forth. "Now that we don't have to worry about you seeing the light, we can really light this." He grinned, turned the oil ring, bringing the fame up as brightly as it could go. The fire in the glass fought to get out and holding it out so he could clearly see the two struggling to fight for their lives, the Frenchman laughed louder than ever.

"It was nice being your first mate, Captain Kirkland."

Arthur's eyes widened, realizing his plan and yelled out. "Francis, no!" But it was too late. The blonde smashed the lantern onto the lush ground, the fire hugging the lively plants of the jungle eagerly and it began to spread instantly.

"He's running away!" Alfred cried out. "The whole island is going to burn!"

"That bastard! Alfred, we have to catch him! Come on, man, climb!" Arthur growled under his breath, glaring at the flames that licked in front of him. But, he made it. Grabbing onto a tree root that had yet to be caught by the fire, he grabbed his underling again and heaved them both onto stable dirt. They gasped desperately, though didn't have time to rest yet.

Climbing back to his feet, Arthur clenched his teeth in anger. "Come on, Alfred. We have a two-faced frog to kill."

Racing through the trees, Alfred and Arthur ran towards the ship, where they knew the Frenchman was headed. They could feel the heat from the wild fire on their heels but it didn't take long before they saw a bright light in front of them, one that could only be from their target.

"Francis!" Arthur yelled, jumping at the taller man from behind.

"Wh-What?" Being shoved to the ground, he dropped the lamp, making it roll away. "You! I knew I should've shot you when I had the chance, Kirkland!" He hissed, fighting against his former Captain's strength. They hadn't made it to the ship yet, that was good.

Alfred drove for the lamp as he saw it fall, but was punched by Francis' helper and a former underling of Arthur, Manuel.

"Ow…" He groaned, rubbing his head and looked up in time to see the other man kick him while he was down. The favor was returned as Alfred grabbed his leg and forced him down. These brawls went on until the fire was only feet away and Francis was growing tired.

"Enough of this! Get off of me!" He shoved the smaller man onto the dirt, standing and pulling out his pistol before Arthur had time to. "You stay where you are or I'll blow that swelled up head of your off! Same for you, Alfred! You two thought you were being secretive, well, you may have fooled everyone else but not me. No! I always knew Arthur was after this lamp, I just waited for the perfect time to take it." He hissed, walking towards where the lamp had fallen but keeping his pistol ready.

"Manuel, grab the lamp and lets go. The fire is catching up to us." Francis ordered, his gun glittering dangerously in the light of the fire that had begun to surround them. It was everywhere, swallowing up the shrubs to the tops of the trees above them.

"Oui, sir." The man complied, about to grab the golden item before the fire stopped him. A branch bigger than the Captain fell, fire ablaze on it, separating the two rivaling groups.

"Damn it, there's no way to get it!" Francis screamed in annoyance, the branch having blocked the only way to the lamp as the fire was forming around them. "Come on! Run, before we burn!" He screeched, running off without the lamp.

"Captain!" Alfred yelled over the roar of the echoing fire that was enclosing them. "What do we do!"

"Dammit! The lamp is gone!" Francis beat his fists on the table where he sat, the ship having set sail after the fire reached the shore. He'd told the crew he'd gone out to find their missing Captain but he was caught with no way out in the fire. This, obviously, making him the new Captain. They had believed him and now he sat in his room that was once again only his, no longer sharing it was Alfred, and Manuel was by his side. "All that waiting. All that time and planning. Wasted!"

"Sir…"

The Frenchman sighed, and ran a hand through his tied hair, pushing out the binding that let his locks fall across his shoulders. "I guess the only thing left to do is sail that way and tell Gilbert the bad news."


End file.
